


Les Maraudeurs

by NedMalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Marauders, avant la mort, ils sont tous heureux pour l'instant, joie - Freeform, on s'amuse et on rigole, pre-harry potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Qui a dit que le duo James-Sirius tenait le monopole du calembour à Poudlard ?Ce... truc est issu d'un post tumblr dont je ne retrouve malheureusement plus la source, je suis donc dans l'impossibilité de remercier la grande âme qui en a eu l'idée.





	Les Maraudeurs

Remus Lupin semblait, et avait toujours semblé être, un papy sexagénaire. Après tout, combien de fois l’avait-on vu en adoration pendant une séance de sieste au coin du feu ? Et ne savait-on pas de son propre aveu que l’endroit le plus formidable du monde selon lui était le siège de cuir en face de la cheminée des Gryffondors, celui juste à côté de l’armure cabossée et encrassée, près de l’enclave sans le mur de pierre grises ? Et oui, effectivement, Remus était un petit pantouflard sur les bords.   
Il adorait se prélasser, surtout au coin du feu, emmitouflé dans des dizaines de couvertures avec la douce chaleur d’une tasse de thé au citron irradiant dans ses paumes et, si possible, une pluie serrée frappant sans relâche les carreaux de fenêtre. Poudlard avait celui-lui bien des avantages sur des dizaines de plans différents, mais le plus attractif et celui qui représentait le plus à ses yeux, disait-il, était sans aucun doute possible la salle commune des Gryffondors. Encore que, s’il fallait se montrer précis, il ajouterait « la salle commune des Gryffondors, lorsqu’elle est calme et vide. ». Non que les babillements des premières années ne le dérange outre mesure, ils avaient plutôt tendance à se taire à son arrivée dans la salle commune, seul avantage qu’il ait pu constater de son visage balafré, mais il arrivait tout simplement mieux à se concentrer lorsqu’il se préservait du bruit ambiant et beaucoup trop omniprésent de la salle.   
Ces instants volés dans la salle commune, le plus souvent lorsque tous les élèves se précipitaient à Pré-au-Lard pour se gaver de bière-au-beurre dégoulinantes de sucre (il passait déjà une partie beaucoup trop considérable de sa vie à Pré-au-Lard, hors de question d’y mettre les pieds lorsque la lune n’est pas pleine et ronde dans le ciel), le remplissait toujours d’une sorte de joie indescriptible. Enfin, il pouvait se concentrer sur la rédaction de ses fichus devoirs sans devoir jouer à l’Aurore et rappeler à l’ordre les trois autres qui, la majeure partie du temps se fichaient comme du guigne de leurs devoirs (seulement dans les matières qu’ils jugeaient inintéressantes, n’oublions pas ici le célèbre mais toujours aussi surprenant sérieux de James et Sirius quant aux matières qu’ils adoraient). Sans oublier que ces séances de devoirs comptaient pour beaucoup dans l’obtention de ses BUSES, et par conséquent celles des autres Maraudeurs aussi.   
Et il était dans un de ces moments dérobés, son esprit divaguant à la myriade de motifs dansant dans le feu qui se faisaient et se défaisaient à volonté, le plongeant tout entier dans un état de sérénité qui impressionnait les quelques élèves qui passaient devant lui. Le doux craquement du bois qui se brise dans l’âtre le remplit d’un bonheur doux et simple, comme celui qui l’envahit lorsqu’il se sent tout bêtement bien, protégé, dans les rares moments où il oublie le fardeau qui empoisonne son sang. Il sentait vaguement sur sa main le souffle brûlant du feu qui léchait ses doigts avec envie, et il se demanda soudain ce qui arriverait s’il fourrait sa main dans l’âtre goulue. La pensée déserte son esprit aussi vite qu’elle l’a investi, et en étirant son pauvre dos endolori par les lourds livres de potion, runes ou défense contre les forces du mal, Remus se dit qu’il devait être bien fatigué pour avoir des idées si saugrenues. Sa concentration retombe sur le bout de parchemin presque vierge qui le nargue depuis le pupitre de bois et, faisant fi de la mélopée pluvine qu’il entend frapper sur le carreau dehors, de la caresse chaude sur sa peau et de l’appel quasi-désespéré de Morphée, il trempe sa plume dans l’encre et entame sa rédaction.   
Sa plume glisse sur le papier craquant et sec avec quelques difficultés, mais il est assez satisfait par les tournures de phrases -somme toute brillante- qu’il voit luire sur le parchemin. Comme c’est facile d’aligner deux phrases cohérentes sans les jacassements de Sirius, les commentaires sarcastiques et impromptues de James ou les plaintes dramatiques de –  
-Remus ! Viens voir ce que mes parents viennent de m’envoyer !  
L’interpellé faillit plier sa plume sous l’effet de la frustration, et, adressant un adieu muet à son devoir de métamorphose et à sa tranquillité si durement acquise, il se tourna vers Peter, qui exhibait des objets sur lesquels les flammes du feu se réverbéraient en de durs reflets d’argent. Peter les lui tendit, et Remus reconnut alors entre les doigts tremblant d’excitation de son ami des canettes de boissons gazeuses, et mieux, celles qu’il adorait boire chez lui. Immédiatement, son agacement primordial s’évapora et ses traits s’étirèrent en un sourire sincère alors qu’il prenait la canette que lui offrait Queudver.   
-Génial ! Elles ont survécu au voyage et à la douane ?   
-Apparemment ! Les gobelins n’ont pas dû croire que c’était dangereux. Mes parents les ont mis dans une petite glacière, j’ai cru que ma chouette allait se démener une aile lorsqu’elle a atterrit. Elle me fait la tête maintenant, se plaint Peter.  
-Ca va faire une éternité que je n’en ai pas bu !  
-Pareil, répondit Peter la main sur la capsule, prêt à ouvrir le récipient de fer et salivant d’avance à l’idée d’humecter ses lèvres dans ce breuvage si outrancièrement sucré. La main de Remus vint pourtant arrêter son geste, privant Peter d’un El Dorado de saveur que jamais les bières au beurre ne pourront atteindre, interloquant le sorcier. Mais il s’abstient de tout commentaire, puisqu’il voyait briller dans les pupilles de son ami l’étincelle de malice et de fourberie que les professeurs négligeaient, convaincus ou voulant se convaincre que Remus ne pouvait décemment pas être pire que Sirius et James, voyons c’est évident que le jeune Lupin régule ses amis, sinon Dieu seul sait à quoi nous devrions faire face. Mais les Maraudeurs, eux, savent ce qui se cache derrière l’air sage de Remus, et quand ils voient cette lueur luire dans les prunelles de Lunard, ils savent qu’ils vont bien s’amuser.   
-Sirius et James n’ont jamais bu de boissons gazeuses, pas vrai ? murmura Remus.  
-Je vois mal Mme. Black descendre au magasin moldu du coin pour faire les courses, rit Peter, et James, non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? Tu penses qu’ils ne voudront pas goûter ? s’inquiéta-t-il.   
-Oh, je pense qu’ils seront curieux d’y goûter, mais ils ne sont pas habitués aux coutumes moldues, hmm ? Il ne faudrait pas qu’ils soient surpris, ou mal informés sur des choses qui nous semblent logiques ?   
-Euh, oui, évidemment, répondit Peter totalement perdu.   
Remus leva les yeux au ciel en clarifiant :  
-Ce serait dommage qu’ils ne comprennent pas les inconvénients qui arrivent avec les boissons gazeuses…   
-Je ne- Ohhhh !  
Le visage de Peter s’illumina sous la compréhension. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à un Remus goguenard, et leur bonne humeur s’agrandit encore au son du portrait de la Grosse Dame tournant sur ses gonds. Deux chaises raclèrent le sol alors que les Maraudeurs manquants, extenués et couverts de boue, s’affalèrent sur la table en évitant habillement le parchemin soigné de Remus.   
-Alors, cette retenue ? demanda Remus, tout miel.  
-Horrible, grinça Sirius en ébouriffant ses cheveux dans l’espoir d’y extraire les feuilles mortes qui s’obstinaient à y demeurer, Mr. Novak nous a fait tailler les mandragores.  
-J’ai cru que mes tympans allaient imploser, dit James, encore tremblant après une heure passée à subir les plaintes stridentes de ces plantes du diable.   
C’est alors que Peter poussa devant eux deux cylindres de fer blanc, un air innocent et angélique sur le visage.   
-Tenez, ça vient de chez moi ! C’est une boisson moldue très prisée, on en vend partout chez nous.   
-Merci Peter, sourit James en prenant le présent. Lui et Sirius observèrent de plus près les canettes, surprit par les dessins alambiqués présents sur le tour de la paroi. Sirius tapota le fer avec son ongle comme le ferait une mouette devant un coquillage inconnu et demanda :  
-Comment ça s’ouvre ?   
-En tirant sur la languette de fer, là, mais il faut le secouer avant, dit Remus d’un ton docte.   
Sirius et James, trop fatigués par leur retenue et leur attention focalisée sur cet objet extra-terrestre dans leurs mains, ne prirent pas soin d’observer les pupilles de Remus. Une erreur qu’il ne reproduiraient plus jamais. Sans y penser à deux fois, les deux nés-sorciers agitèrent leurs canettes dans tous les sens devant le regard hilare de leurs comparses. Puis, prouvant leurs capacités d’écoute et de compréhension, ils tirèrent sur la capsule. Evidemment, les canettes implosèrent dans leurs mains, et ils furent recouverts de mousse en quelques secondes. L’écume agitée jaillit de son carcan si minutieusement secoué, rinçant les visages des deux sorciers partout où la boue n’était pas trop accrochée, les surprenant tous les deux. Sirius poussa un cri étranglé et lâcha sa canette, qui répondait son contenu sur le tapis (la pauvre carpette en resta imbibée de trop nombreux jours) et James, manquant de s’étouffer face à l’invasion de ses bronches par la mousse acide, se jeta en arrière dans un réflexe de survie et glissa de sa chaise pour s’écraser sur le sol dur à dix centimètres du tapis moelleux (vengeance). Outre les cris des deux adolescents terrorisés, la salle retentit des éclats de rire de Peter et Remus, pliés en deux de l’autre côté de la table.   
-C’est pour avoir inversé nos fils dentaires avec celui d’Honeyduke, réussit à articuler Remus malgré son rire qui étirait presque douloureusement ses joues.   
-Et pour cette fois en premières année où vous nous avez donné des Fizwisbiz dans le parc, sans nous dire que ça faisait voler, compléta Peter qui se tenait le ventre.   
-Attendez un peu, bande de traîtres, rit Sirius en bondissant sur Lunard, espérant le noyer dans la mousse qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux, pendant que James récupérait son souffle au sol et que Peter instaurait prudemment une distance de sécurité malgré le fou-rire qui le secouait.   
Pour conclure cette divagation Harry potteresque, depuis cet incident ni Sirius ni James ne goûtèrent de « spécialités » moldues, surtout offertes par Remus et Peter, et les élèves de Gryffondor perdus dans la salle au moment du drame remirent quelque peu en perspective leur vision de Remus Lupin, même si lorsqu’ils relatèrent les évènements qu’ils avaient surpris, personne ne les cru jamais


End file.
